Legend of the lakes
by Freedom fighters
Summary: There was a secret about the three lakes of Sinnoh but little did they know there were three guardians protecting and guarding Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit. And on there journey Lucas, Dawn, and Barry find something unexpected. Contains Fortuneshipping. ;)
1. Chapter 1: just starting

Legend of the Lakes1  
Chapter 1  
"Wake up Verity, WAKE UP!" I said to myself as I floated to the surface of the water. At the surface I heard talking. A young boy around the age of 14 and a girl at the age of 13. There was also an older woman there. The two teens said together, "You won't take Mesprit Mars". Mars replied rudely,"So what of it some lovey dovey couple to the rescue!". Lucas said "I'll challenge you to a Pokemon battle!". After the battle the two saw me in the water. The girl's name was Dawn, and she jumped in thinking I was drowning. Once they touched me I realized who they were, the heroes of Sinnoh. They brought me to the nearest Pokemon center. Once I woke up both Lucas and Dawn were sitting next to me. Lucas helped me get up and regain my strength and asked, "What's your name and why the hell were you in the water it's winter for cryin out loud!?". I replied, "I'm Verity and I was in lake Verity because it's my home". I then walked out of the building and grabbed my six Poke balls and tossed them out. They stretched and then I told them, "How bout some training guys?" They then cried happily. "OK, then let's do Absol and Jolteon vs. Mismagius and Shaymin (Sky form) first then Frosslas on Dragonnite!" They then got to their positions and we started. "Absol use hidden power and shadow ball just like how I taught you" He then used hidden power, but it wasn't the normal way, they were shadow balls. "Good, Jolteon use volt tackle and thunder fang" She charged at Shaymin and jumped in the air spinning. "Mismagius use shadow force and physic to reverse Absols attack, Shaymin use energy ball as a power up to charge up leaf storm". Shaymin made and energy ball and then sucked it back in, then the green parts of his body started to glow and he fired glowing leafs at Jolteon." All the attacks collided and I decided it was enough practice for them. "Alright Frosslas your up against Dragonnite" I said "Use ominous wind and blizzard". There was snow and ice flying everywhere throughout Sandgem town. Then Dragonnite did something unexpected, it learned a new move, the move was hurricane. It was also combined with the move super power. It was so unexpected even I was in awe, but little did I know Lucas and Dawn were watching along with two other boys, Ash and Barry. This super combo not only cancelled out the wind and blizzard but instantly fainted my Frosslass. I finished my training and said to the four, "You shouldn't mess with me, cause I'm the guardian of Lake Verity, but there is one other thing I have to tell you Dawn and Lucas there's something in both of you I see you have the heart of a real Pokemon trainer. This is something I don't see in a lot of people you two are special." Ash asked me, "Well if your this guardian guy why aren't you at the lake." I replied, "that's none of your business Ash so stay out of this and out of my way, I need to find my friends Acuity, and Valor, they must have woken up to." I then whispered to Lucas and Dawn privately, "Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie, are in danger so is time and space you two are the ones who have to help us save them, or else everyone you know and love will die". Lucas said, "I don't believe you you must be crazy there's been peace here for years ever since I defeated Team Galactic." Dawn said, "Yeah there's no chance." "Alright fine if you won't help us then don't" a familiar voice said.


	2. Chapter 2: new trouble

Legend of the Lakes 2  
"Valor is that really you" I said. He replied "yes it's me I heard the whole conversation". We left town, I told Valor our plan of action also I asked Lucas and Dawn something "Is it true, are you two some lovey dovey couple?" They were both confused at this but finally said, " Um uhhhh nooooo" said Lucas blushing. Dawn said, "Lucas can I talk to you in private for a sec?" "Yeah sure what's up," they walked off. Dawn said to him "Umm Lucas I need to tell you something, I lik-" but she was interrupted by Verity asking them, "Hey you guys wanna get something to eat I'm starving I haven't ate in like what 150 years." "Actually 158 years" Said Valor. "Since when did the muscle learn math genius" I said as I moved my messy blue hair out of the way."Stop being such a smart ass Verity, thats Acuity's job" Valor said and we laughed out loud. We then headed off to Prof. Rowan's lab with Lucas' key. He was a good cook he'd made us pasta with steamed vegetables and a pecha berry smoothie. Dawn asked Lucas again if they could talk private, the excused themselves and went to talk. Dawn asked him, "Lucas I like you, but not just as a friend, more". Lucas was shocked when she said this and said in reply, "Dawn I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet maybe like in a few months alright" he said as he kissed her on the cheek and brushed her hair out of the way. Dawn was disappointed but smiled with tears in her eyes. Lucas kissed her on the lips and said to her "please don't cry I hate it when you cry now come on let's go eat before they finish it". When they got to the kitchen there was only one plate left Lucas and Dawn shared the plate but there was one noodle they were both eating and ended up making it look like they were kissing. Then the door opened and Prof. Rowan came in and cleared his throat. He scolded Lucas "LUCAS DIAMOND!? What are you doing in here and who are these two other boys and could you save your and Dawns "date" for another place." "Professor I can explain these two are the guardians of lakes Valor and Verity and we were just having dinner cause they were very hungry so we came here and then." He got interrupted by Prof. Rowan "Ahh the guardians of the four lakes of Sinnoh I've heard of that legend they come in times of desperate need in Sinnoh". Someone then teleported into the room with a Gardevoir it was Acuity. "Four Lakes? I thought there were only three" Lucas said. Acuity butted in and said "Yes, there are four the fourth one is sendoff spring". BOOM! There was a big explosion outside, and then a loud speaker saying "This is Team Galactic. surrender your Pokemon to us now or die citizens of Twinleaf town".


	3. Chapter 3: new faces

Legend of the lakes 3  
Chpt 3  
"We have to go. Please Lucas you've got to! It's my home!...PLEASE!" Dawn  
screamed to me. As the four headed out they were stopped it was none other  
than... Cyrus himself! He shouted "You two foiled my plans before but not again.  
You see after you defeated me we went into hiding, but then without you knowing we captured all three deities, Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia. With them with us we're unstoppable. I'm also goin to take you out personally, and your little friends to." He sent out Giratina who then trapped them into the Distortion world. Lucas held on to the ground but lost his grip and was sucked in. Once they were in the five started to argue but then saw other trainers to. Then there was shouting, it was Cyrus saying "Now no one can stop me, because I've captured all the heroes and heroines from every region." There was Hilda, Hilbert, Nate, Rosa, Wes, Rui, Michael, Barry, and Ash. "You didn't capture every hero Cyrus what about Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn," Lucas said but no reply. Hilda asked them "Why are we here and who is Cyrus?" Lucas explained to them who they were. Then he thought out loud," This must be an illusion Giratina can't bring us here unless it's in the Distortion World. We can escape we just have to think of a plan." Wes shouted out "Well, we should train first if we wanna beat him." Lucas agreed and made a battle arrangement. It was Lucas vs. Wes. Michael vs. Rui. Me vs. Nate. And Acuity vs. Rosa. And then the a triple battle with Valor, Ash, and Barry. After a few hours we wrapped it up and came up with a plan, to fall out of the distortion world. The plan woke them up and it turned out to be a dream. They were all in the Professor's lab. Then they left to see total chaos and destruction, all the houses were destroyed and people were in disarray. Dawn collapsed to the ground in tears at the sight of her home destroyed, but when Lucas tried to comfort her she pushed him away and said "You were too late this is your fault!" Lucas was shocked when she heard this. Then one civilian came up to them and said "You should go hide I heard team galactic is kidnapping people and hypnotizing them to work for them. Most people haven't been hypnotized like Gym Leaders and the tough trainers, but they aren't even gonna spare little kids!" Then Lucas thought about his sister 'Oh no they must have her.' "We gotta go attack him head on NOW!" He said. Wes added, "Yeah let's go I think we're ready!"


	4. Chapter 4: first attempt

Legend of the Lakes 4  
Chapter 4 first attempt  
"We're going to rule not just the Pokemon world, but the Pokemon universe" Cyrus cried. Lucas added, "Like I haven't heard that before, stop talking let's battle. Verity to my side. That's an order." Cyrus sent out his first Pokemon, Luxray. "Luxray use discharge on Dialga". "Come on Lucas you've got to be better than that." A familiar voice said... It was Cynthia. "I'll help you on this." Cyrus frowned "Three against one how fun Dialga use roar of time.!" Time shifted into slow motion and Luxray's discharge was canceled out.  
Meanwhile with the others  
"Alright guys get read-" Wes was interrupted by a big explosion that knocked them out of the airship. And Lucas and Verity fell to, their plans had failed. "Looks we went according to plan...commander Cyrus" said Cynthia evilly "I'll go take care of them now."... "NOOOO! Dammit" Lucas cursed "Look Lucas it will be alright we'll regroup and plan again." Dawn said. Cynthia came in and said "Where have you guys been Cyrus attacked and then-". Lucas interrupted "Cynthia what are you doing here and how did you know we're here?!" She replied, "Well I have my ways!" Lucas stared very confused into the sky and suspiciously back at Cynthia. It was late at night while everyone was asleep Dawn was on Lucas' chest with her arms around him. Then Cynthia thought 'It's time. Everything's gone according to plan.' She then released a psychic Pokemon that sent everyone but Dawn and Lucas, back to their regions, and when they woke up they thought it was a bad dream.

LUCAS' DREAM (more like a nightmare)

"Dawn, DAWN WHERE ARE YOU!?" Lucas said during his dream. He was shocked and cursed himself when he saw Dawn lying on the floor, surrounded by blood. "NOOOO! Dawn," he said crying "Dawn you were my first love and already I have failed." Cyrus came in and said "Awwwe, how touching! But too bad both of you will die together. BYE-BYE LUCAS!" Cyrus dropped on knife into Dawn's chest and pointing a gun to Lucas' forehead and right when he pulled the trigger! BANG

End of nightmare

There was an actual gunshot that woke up Lucas. It was from none other than Cynthia!(but you guys probably saw it coming so yeah) A gun was pointed to my head as well, I yelped. "Cynthia!? Why would you do this to us?!" Dawn said. "Don't worry Dawn we'll be alright" I said as I tried to comfort her. "Shut up bluie" Said Cynthia rudely. I screamed "Shaymin blind'em, guys scatter." After he said that there was a blinding light. After that lucas ran and ran until he nearly fell into Lake Valor. Where there was no one except him and Dawn. Chatots were singing and Luvdiscs were swimming. It was the perfect time for some romance as Lucas walked over to Dawn , she looked so beautiful. Once our faces were less than one inch apart, He kissed her on the lips and she kissed me back. They lied onto the sand, it was a hot day and Lucas decided they should go for a swim. So He took his clothes off and jumped in. He yelped at how cold the water was and swam back to shore. "Come on Lucas it's not that cold. You sissy!" Dawn said as she took her clothes off. He almost had a nosebleed when her bra nearly flipped off. When they jumped in we were nearly at the Valor cavern. When Lucas swam back to shore Dawn followed. Lucas lied on the sand and when Dawn walked by she tripped and fell on me. Until Verity came out of it, then Valor and finally Acuity. Verity stared at us and said, "Well if you two lovebirds are done here we need you to go find your two friends blondie and Ash. But first put some dry clothes." I gave Lucas a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, fresh underwear, socks, and a towel. Valor pointed to the forest and said, "Go change over there, and come back so we can set up camp. Then we'll discuss our plans."


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal pt 1

Legend of the lakes 5  
Chapter five Master Arceus  
" Alright here's the plan: Lucas go to the Spear Pillar and play the Azure flute. This will summon Arceus, but first you will have to pass a test so he can prove you worthy and then throw this Master Ball, also after that infiltrate Team Galactic Headquarters, Dawn, you and I will go distract the Galactic Grunts by disguising ourselves as them, Acuity we will bring you in then you shut the power, then Verity will go pick up Lucas and then he will defeat Cyrus." Valor explained. "Acuity where are you, dammit we lost her, guess she's out of the plan." We agreed and went off to our positions. In Mt Coronet it was like a maze. 'I should save my Pokemons' energy, so no battling I think I can handle them' Lucas thought. But on the first floor there were Golbats and Bronzongs everywhere. Lucas got into a fight with an angry Bronzong he managed to fight it off but it hurt his arm badly. He climbed the second floor but there were no Pokemon there but a huge waterfall Lucas thought of swimming up it but that was too dangerous. Then he saw a wall with rocks in it. So he climbed it. He fell off a few times and had some cuts, but finally made it up. After he arrived at Spear Pillar he took out the Azure Flute and played a harmonious melody. Then a giant bright light showered him from above and then a stair case came. Lucas climbed it but seemed endless until the point he was practically crawling once it stopped. That's where Arceus was Lucas heard it talking to him saying 'are you ready Lucas, for the first test' Lucas agreed. Arceus roared mightily "Commence, the fist test is on courage lets see how you can handle this!" Then everything was dark his worst fear, the death of all his loved ones and family. Cyrus was there to laughing maniacally. Lucas said, "I can handle this, it's just and illusion I can do this." Arceus looked back at him. And the sequence stopped. Arceus said,"You have done well not everyone has made it to this part, lets see how well you can survive my strongest move, Judgement." Arceus roared again and made a bright light. Arceus telepathically said 'What are your hearts desire, to do this for your self and be famous, or do this for not just Sinnoh or the entire Pokemon world.' Lucas thought ' Your right I shouldn't do this for fame or money anymore but for everyone I know.' The light stopped and Arceus roared "Lucas you are the first to receive this challenge, the battle against me." The battle began and Lucas sent out Luxray and Staraptor first. "Staraptor, use Brave Bird and Sky attack." Lucas ordered "Luxray use Discharge." Arceus changed types to ground type. Then he used rock blast twice instantly taking Luxray out and Discharge had no effect of Arceus, but then he winced in pain when Staraptor hit. Arceus switched again to grass type and used leaf storm that took out Staraptor. Lucas sent out Infernape and Floatzel. He ordered Floatzel to use razor wind while Infernape used close combat. Arceus was almost was down to fainting. But approved Lucas, so he threw the master ball. When he turned around Cynthia was staring back at him grinning evilly, she was holding a Pokeball. And...


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayal pt 2

Legend of the Lakes 6  
Chapter 6 New plan  
After she threw it Spirittomb came out and, Lucas blacked out. When he woke up he was in a weird room. He couldn't move his clothes were off and it was like he was in a hospital about to have surgery. "Ugh. Where am I?" Lucas said. Then someone entered the room, it was Charon with a mask and some tools. He put a shot in him that made Lucas' arm feel numb. Charon opened his arm up and placed a chip inside it that shocked Lucas a bit, but it connected to his brain and blocked his emotions, conscience, and even his own mind.  
Back at Spear Pillar  
I just flew in he contacted Valor with his Bluetooth and said,"Just flew in. At Spear Pillar".I looked around for Lucas and called out "Lucas, Lucas, come on don't think you can play tricks on me." But still no answer. I headed back until I felt an arm on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Lucas I said, "Thank God your OK Lucas, I thought you had died." He then put me in a headlock and said evilly, "This world is no longer yours to protect. You have failed, this world is for Master Cyrus now." I winced in pain and said, "Lucas, why are you doing this to me." He put me on the edge of the cliff and when he was about to drop me Acuity came by and hit him with a stick. He dropped me off the cliff, I grabbed Flygon's Poke ball and when he emerged he caught me and I flew back up to Lucas. He had Acuity being choked by his Infernape, and all six of her Pokemon were on the ground, fainted (Gyrados, Umbreon, Leafeon, Mightyena, Arcanine, and Espeon). I said to Lucas angrily, "Let her go, your battles with me now."  
Back with Valor and Dawn  
"OK Dawn when we get there Acuity should have got Palkia and took out the power source." Valor said, "then we'll take out the grunts. Hopefully Lucas does his job with Arceus and plays it safe." Dawn replied, "Lucas and I were good friends from childhood he's always had a special bond with Pokemon." When they got there they were in shock to see Lucas leading the grunts in battle at Sunyshore. Dawn and Valor hid behind a rock and he whispered, "Dawn, what the hell is Lucas doing with the grunts?"


	7. Chapter 7:How it all began

Legend of the Lakes 7  
How it all began pt 1  
This might be the longest chapter ;)  
"Show no mercy grunts these, pathetic trainers are no match for you." Lucas growled with an evil look on his face. It was not long until Volkner came out shocked at the sight of Lucas leading the grunts in battle. "Lucas what are you doing and why are you doing this." Volkner shouted. When Lucas destroyed one of the buildings near him he got pissed off. He sent out his Pokemon Jolteon, Luxray, Raichu, and Electivire and challenged him to a battle. Lucas sent out four of his Pokemon too, Infernape, Gyardos, Magmortar, and his Luxray. He easily breezed through Jolteon, Luxray, and Raichu, but Electivire was the real challenge. He defeated Infernape and Gyardos. Then it was a battle between Magmortar and Electivire. "Magmortar use Lava Plume and Fire Blast at full power, SHOW NO MERCY!" Lucas shouted. Once the attack hit Electivire he flinched but Volkner one the battle with a one hit K.O. "Looks like I one this time." Volkner said. Lucas vanished. Then Valor mouthed a 'Thank You.' Towards Volkner for they had taken out all the grunts with some nearby trainers by the names of Marley, Buck, and Cheryl. Dawn went up to Volkner and asked, "Would you like to join us to help us defeat Team Galactic?" Volkner replied,"Look out behind you!" Dawn turned around and Lucas grabbed her by the neck she looked over his shoulder and saw Marley, Buck,and Cheryl knocked out. Valor held his arm in injury, but fell to the ground. Lucas said to her, "I've about had it with you I don't need some bratty bitch in my business!" Dawn's eyes widened in shock and she broke free. "Excuse me, but that's just offensive!" She shouted at him as she kicked him in the groin, Lucas winced in pain and fell to the ground on his knees. Dawn turned around having figured it out that Lucas was under Charon and Cyrus' control. So she devised a plan she thought, 'Maybe a kiss will help him regain control'. And she kissed him right on the lips. Charon was shocked we he looked at the monitor and said, "Sir we're losing control of Lucas, we're at 70 percent, no wait 50 percent, 30 percent, dammit we've lost total control of him." Cyrus growled in anger. Lucas looked into Dawn's eyes and said,"Thank you, maybe a few months is too long, I can't live with out you." Dawn helped him walk to the nearest Pokemon Center. Since they were too crowded they went to Sendoff spring with Valor to lead them there. Once they were there Valor told then the story of how this all began.

Flashback

He started, "Over one hundred years ago Acuity, Verity and me were just normal kids, Trainers just like you, but this was before the Pokeball so we just walked our Pokemon around. As we played on they around what is now Lake Verity, There were explosions and the verity cavern was the safest place to be, so we swam to there, our other friend Sarah was pretty scared to, she was Verity's first love so he risked his life for her, he went for her when a bomb went off near him, he got to her in time but his arm was badly injured but he survived, he took her to the cavern we waited there for a few days until our parents came to tell us it was safe, but Sarah's parents had been killed during the attack, and when Verity's mom told her this she broke down into tears, she recommended Sarah stay with them and she gladly accepted.". But then he was interrupted by a familiar voice. It was Barry, but he was with Ash, Brock, Misty, Acuity, and Verity. Valor continued, "Lets see where was I, oh yeah, there was no extra bed so Verity and Sarah ended up sleeping together, the next morning Verity didn't see Sarah next to him and she wasn't downstairs but there was a note on the fridge saying, 'I left earlier, I couldn't sleep, I'm sorry Verity but I'm going to live on my own because I don't want you to get hurt either don't look for me, and remember I will always love you.' From then on Verity looked for her, he suspected she'd be here, her most favorite place in the world, and he did find her she was on the ground surrounded by blood, and she was in tears. Verity broke into tears to and tried to help her but it was to late. Verity cursed at himself and carried her body to the spring and laid her body next to it. May her spirit rest peacefully in this place. After a few days Verity trained his Pokemon very hard, that's why there so powerful. Then a light came from the three lakes and Verity went to Mesprit I went to Uxie, and Acuity went to Azelf, and there was peace, until now. I guess the prophecy was true."  
Flashback end  
"Wow what a story." Ash applauded. "I had no idea the story was true, the professed would tell it to me when I was younger to entertain me." Lucas said. "Not many people have heard the story you must be one of the few." I added. "We should probably get some rest now, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Acuity said. Then we slept, Dawn slept next to Lucas. I woke up in the middle of the night to a strange noise I looked up to see a ghost floating over me it looked like Sarah. I rubbed my eyes to see if it was the real thing, and it was. " Sarah? Is that really you?!" I whispered. She smiled and nodded, but she flew towards another one of the caves. I got up to follow her. When I found her she was next to the Distortion world portal. Her body was there to, seemingly unharmed and untouched. Her ghost flew into it and it glowed with a bright white light.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8: the chosen one

Legend of the lakes 8  
The chosen one  
She walked to me and kissed me. I tried not to cry but I still did. But they were tears of joy. "Goodbye Verity, never forget me." She whispered. Then a white light showed on the cave ceiling, it looked like heaven, and she floated into it and it closed. Then the cave became dark. I walked back to the campsite, it was already almost morning. So I went back to sleep, and when it was morning, I was still asleep. "What do you wanna do to wake him up?" Lucas whispered. Valor got a stick and started poking me, I slept still. He dragged it across my body and shouted, "Verity get up quick there's a wild Arbok about to eat your arm!" I jumped up and yelped, "Dammit Valor don't do that again!" Then I got up, got dressed, and woke up my Pokemon. Then there was a loud roar from turnback cave. It was Giratina.

Elsewhere in snow point temple

Regigigas slowly got up from his throne and when he did it caused a quake throughout the city. And everyone was in panic, except Candice who was in her gym battling a young trainer with powerful Pokemon, Quilava, Flygon, Luxray, Kingdra, and Rotom. His name was Kasci. The battle was interrupted by Regigigas, who then grabbed him and carried him somewhere. He kicked and flailed, but Regigigas only squeezed harder.

At spear pillar

"Now that I have the power of space and of time, I don't need Dialga or Palkia  
anymore!" Cyrus said as he released the two deities. Then Regigigas appeared and set Kasci on the ground. "What do you want from me?" Kasci asked. 'You can help me -you are the chosen one-defeat Cyrus and end his tyranny'. Regigigas said telepathically. As he went Regigigas came with him his first Pokemon in battle was Quilava. Who was glowing with a bright light, he wasn't a Quilava anymore, but a Typhlosion. Kasci grinned and said, "Yes! I knew it would happen soon. Typhlosion use Smokescreen and Lava plume." Then suddenly there was toxic smoke everywhere. Kasci wrapped his scarf around his mouth so he wouldn't breathe it in. "You think you can beat me, Weavile use ice beam!" Cyrus demanded. When the attack missed Cyrus became more angry. "Typhlosion use-..." Saturn came up behind and knocked out Kasci. Regigigas came in and rescued Kasci by ramming through the grunts and knocked some off the mountain. When Kasci woke up he was in a Acuity cavern, he could tell because it was a little cold. "Regi, why am I the chosen one, there are other trainers who could be?" Kasci asked. 'It is because you have always had a special bond with Pokemon, also because you come from a long line of great heroes and heroines, and the prophecy said you would have a big role in this generation of heroes.' Regi responded. 'Just like you father. " I never knew my father, I have heard great stories about him though, and I have lived with my mom, Candice, most of my life." Kasci added. There was no response this time. But Regi picked him up and carried him on his shoulder and started walking. They arrived at Sendoff spring and found Verity and everyone. Kasci got down, and Regi went into where Giratina was roaring. He went into the distortion world and calmed Giratina down. "Anyone know what the hell just happened and why there's a random kid here?" Lucas said. "Hey Verity, he looks kind of like you." "By the way the name's Kasci, my mom is Candice." Lucas looked shocked and said, "Your mom is a gym leader, and when did Candice had a kid?!" "I didn't even know she was married." Dawn added. "Wait a sec are you Lucas, the current Sinnoh champ, it's an honor to meet you." Kasci said. Then Regi and Giratina came out of the cave. "Well, I guess I'm on my way." Kasci said as he jumped onto Regi's shoulder. "Now to defeat Cyrus! Onwards Regigigas." "Wait you wanna defeat Cyrus to, you should join us." I said to him. Kasci agreed and joined us.


	9. Chapter 9: The end pt 1

Legend of the Lakes  
Chapter 9  
The end pt. 1

'With Kasci on our side we are probably unstoppable.' I thought. 'Finally we can put a stop to Cyrus' tyranny. "Hey, do you think we could get help from the Gym Leaders, Lucas?" Valor asked. "They could be a great help to us." "My mom is in Snowpoint still most likely if we find her she could probably tell us where the others are." Kasci said. Then we were on our way to Snowpoint city. When we got there most of the place was in ruin. Candice then came out of hiding. Then she ran up to Kasci and hugged him, and made sure he was alright. "Candice, what happened?" Lucas asked. "After Kasci left Team Galactic came and ravaged the place. Some trainers were put up a pretty good fight, but not good enough, Team Galactic captured some of them and the rest escaped." Candice responded. "We need help against team galactic, can you contact any other gym leaders?" Valor said. "Yeah, about that its just me, Volkner and Flint left, the rest were captured, but I can know where they are, Volkner is in the battle frontier with Flint." Candice answered. She joined us and we headed off toward the battle frontier. I figured it would be the safest place to be since there were a lot of strong trainers there. On our way to the boat that would take us there Team Galactic's grunts surrounded us. They were being lead by Mars who seemed to have something wrapped around her neck. "Surrender now or die in the name of Cyrus, but he'll probably kill you anyway if you surrender, so you really have no choice. Brock figured out that the thing on her neck was being controlled by Cyrus and in turn controlled Mars. "Croagunk use brick break on that thing on Mars' neck, but be careful, she may be able to help us." Brock commanded. The small Pokemon leaped into the air and chopped on the controller. It instantly broke into pieces on the snow. Mars fainted and fell onto the ground. Lucas scared all of the grunts away just by throwing out Infernape. Mars slowly got up. Lucas had a Pokeball in his hand, and Mars had her hands in front of her and said, "Don't hurt me, please I can help you!" "What makes you think we'll believe that?" Lucas asked. "I know how to beat Cyrus." Mars replied, "I can help you, but please don't hurt me, that neck brace helped Cyrus control me." "Fine then, if you agree to help us we'll let you join our group, but how did you find us?" "They're using the chip in your arm to track you. Also if your going to attack the HQ, no ones there, it's a trap, the new base is underground of the Suyshore gym." Mars answered. "Thanks for the info, we'll be on our way now." I said as I walked away but Lucas put his hand on my shoulder and gave me an expression like, Don't you leave yet. I sighed and eased back into the conversation. After we were done planning Mars joined us and we set off to Sunyshore, but first we were headed off towards the battle frontier. When we got there the place was unaffected, but no one was here. We started looking for Flint and Volkner and found them in the battle tower, where everyone else was it was really crowded. When they saw Mars they prepared for battle, but I rushed in and said, "No, it's okay, she's one of us." They agreed to come with us, and we set off for Sunyshore.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10: the final battle

Legend of the lakes

Chapter 10

The end pt 2, the final battle

Galactic had complete control over Sunyshore since either they captured the trainers here, or they're in hiding. Valor snuck up and knocked out the guards next to the doors. Part of our plan was to dress up in the Team galactic uniform so they'd think we're one of them. Mars let us in with her key, when we got to Cyrus, Mars handcuffed Lucas and Dawn to make it look as if she'd captured them. "Commander Cyrus, I have captured Lucas and Dawn, now our plan can work flawlessly with them out of our hair." Mars explained. I was sweating under my disguise not because it was too tight, but because I was really nervous. Cyrus looked as if he knew our plan perfectly. Then a grunt came up to him and whispered, "Sir they're impostors and Mars has betrayed us." Cyrus pressed the emergency button and soon Grunts and brainwashed trainers soon poured in. Mars shouted, "Alright the jig is up, get him!" Lucas and Kasci confronted Cyrus, Cynthia soon ran to his side. Valor, Acuity and I fought with the brainwashed trainers and grunts. "Are you guys ready for the fight of you're lives?!" I said to them. "This is it, the final battle!" Mars battled with Jupiter and Saturn, Ash and Barry ran to help her. The battle was like an all out war. Lucas and Kasci fought with all they've got. Lucas fought Cynthia like her's were nothing against his Pokemon Kasci pitched in and took care of Cynthia easily with Regi. Cyrus easily defeated both Lucas and Kasci's Pokemon but Regi and Arceus were their last resort. Lucas was suprised that Cyrus' last Pokemon was... Red Gyardos. "It doesn't matter we can still take him, it's still the same strength as the normal Gyardos right?" Kasci said. Arceus used Draco meteor as Regi hit it powerfully with Hyper beam and Giga impact. Cyrus fell to his knees, and finally admit defeat. Valor, Acuity and I, managed to defeat and cure the brainwashed trainers, but the grunts disappeared mysteriously. Mars stayed around and said she wanted to live a normal life as a Pokemon trainer along with Jupiter and Saturn. We never saw Cyrus again but the international police soon found and arrested him. Soon after the people began to rebuild. And this story was shared for many, many years.

The end

Prologue

Lucas finally got his battle with Cynthia and became the new Sinnoh champ, but retired his title after ten years. On Dawns 19th Birthday Lucas took her to the Sandgem beach, he proposed to her with a pearl ring inside a Clamperl shell. Dawn bear hugged him and said yes to his proposal. At their wedding I was the best man. And it was the first time in over a hundred years I saw Valor cry. Later, Lucas and Dawn had three kids. In honor of us and our team Kasci became the gym leader of the new small city built on Valor Lakefront. And for one of my visits to Sendoff Springs I saw a Sarah again, but this time she was here to stay. They built a school near Lake Acuity in honor of her. I got a Tournament stadium. Sometime during tournaments I notice trainers from different regions. After they're marriage Lucas got the chip in his arm removed. Mars became a famous artist throughout Sinnoh. After this new Pokemon from other regions were brought to Sinnoh by other trainers attracted to the sights of the region.


End file.
